Broken
by Prince Toki
Summary: And if only she didn't break. If only.


Hello! Long time no see, . Well, I wrote this awhile ago, but since the seeing more stories with Lili made me decide to post this up now.

It was one of my first attempts of writing something yandere and I liked it. Hope you do too.

It's a one shot and the ending is what it's meant to be. If the ending sound familiar, it's because it was almost taken from the School Days manga, though gave it my own twist.

Oh! I do apologize for anything OOC. Lili is supposed to be a yandere and I know that's not normal. Also, I say Austria was her papa, since historically she was under her rule for awhile, etc. A headcannon of my own. Go figure.

-Also, do tell if I got the genres right. I'm not so sure what to put this under.-

So enjoy!

**disclaimer** ; I don't own Hetalia nor any of the characters mentioned in it. Just the idea; that's it.

* * *

><p>There once was a girl, named Lili that had a brother named Vash. Well, they weren't really siblings but they were close enough to be seen as some. He also took her in when she needed him the most. He was a kind brother to her even when others didn't see it.<p>

The company of each other was mainly what all they had. Since her brother wasn't that much of a people person, she didn't have that much company around but she didn't mind. Her brother was all she needed. She thought the same for him but it took only a moment to see that was wrong.

It all started with the small gifts that her brother returned with. They were random trinkets but all seemed to complement him so well. At first, even though her heart pained to see that he would get a gift, she would never voice her opinion. Instead, she simply held it in and thought he was getting friendly presents from a new friend that he made.

Lili thought nothing more of the presents until she noticed that he would come back late, or not for a few days, from whatever he did. He would tell her it was a business trip and she would believe him, since she trusted him. It was when those "business trips" happened more often, she grew a bit suspicious but, of course, her love that seemed to grow more than a sibling love, made her believe in him.

All of her thoughts was proven wrong when she noticed that chocolates that he was given on the table. Observing the package, he noticed a note. To be more exact, a love note. Of course, she was still in denial and pretended that she never saw it. This started a change in her demeanor.

She would be a bit more cautious about everything her brother did. Somehow, she did almost everything possible to find out what he was doing at every second. No one would question her motives because she hid it as saying she was being a lookout for her brother.

When that wasn't enough, she stalked him. It was a surprise that she never got caught but she continued on doing so. Finally being able to stalk him on one of his business trips, she realized where he was leading her. To her old 'papa's' house; Austria.

At first, she was in denial, since her brother seemed to have a hatred but that all changed as he saw them kiss. Her eyes widen and at that moment, she cracked. Her eyes lost all emotion but her face brought a creepy, wide smile. What was going through that girl's mind was madness but she knew what to do.

Waiting for her brother to leave, she sneaked inside the house and waited for that perfect moment. It took a few hours but it was evident that her plan worked when suddenly the shot of gunfire was heard. Only two or three shots but it got the job done.

As she got back home, her brother rushed to her and hugged her close, as he was worried for her. She returned the hug, grinning at what she accomplished. He didn't even notice as she retired for bed that her dress was stained red.

It wasn't until a few days later that he busted in to her room, wondering if she heard the news about Austria. He didn't even need to continue as she finished his sentence for him.

"_And Austria was shot right?" _

Vash stood there in disbelief, wondering how she would now. In return, she laughed manically and hugged her brother close. He still didn't understand her behavior but all she had to reply was,

"_He won't bother us anymore. It'll just be you and me, just like old times."_


End file.
